Even angels fall aka, Promicide.
by heathethanoshkosh
Summary: Patrick's opinion during the prom.... Felt so sorry for him during this scene, although he did get off pretty easy... THe amount of times I thought that he would get kneed in the balls.....


Even angels fall(Promicide)  
  
Authors note: This is my third Ten Things I Hate About You Fanfic. The movie was awesome and Heath Ledger is sooo, breathtakingly hot. Julia Stiles rocks as usual, and this is just my idea of what Patrick must have been thinking during the Prom. My God did he look mighty fine in that tux of what!! I dunno about you but I'm thinkin' yeah  
  
By: Heath'sbabygirl.  
  
Summary: Patrick's opinion during the prom  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Setting: The prom  
  
Email me at: rileyshoulddie@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing, although I wish that I owned Heath Ledger. Lemme just say that I like how they breed em' down under. Nuf said.  
  
  
  
I hate tuxedoes. Granted, I'm not wearing a tie but these things are annoying. I can't move around because the shirt will get rumpled before she gets here. Before it was a pair of jeans and a shirt, nothing big but no. I had to open up my big fat mouth. 'Come on go with me.', I could kick myself. I'm thinking that next time I'll just listen to her. I can't believe I'm wearing this thing. I feel so stupid, and nervous. I probably look like a black and white butterfly. The band is playing and to be quite honest, they suck. They suck real bad. Kat was right again. I don't know why but every time I look at her or even think about her I get…butterflies. Ok, now I'm in the twilight zone. Butterflies? Me? In the same sentence? Not very bloody likely…and yet it is, because I feel them. Only they don't feel like butterflies. They feel like jet planes or condors or eagles or other thing no even closely resembling a stupid butterfly. Butterflies. Yeah, right. Someone has just come up the stairs and I turn to see that it's her. She's here. She came. I hope the likes the rose. Don't know why I brought it, inspiration perhaps? Either way it doesn't compare to her. She looks…celestial. I swear on my joystick that if Shakespeare could see her right now he wouldn't write another tragedy. Her long wavy hair is piled up on her head, and she is wearing a dark blue silk gown. She's wearing pearls, and there is a shawl around her that matches her dress. Great not only do I have butterflies, now my heart in no longer content to stay in my chest. Perfect, like I need any more stress right now. I walk up to her, and her back is to me. She probably doesn't even know I'm here.  
  
"Wow." I say. 'Yeah otherwise know as the understatement of the year!' I think. She spins around and looks at me. She's flustered, I can tell.  
  
"You too." She says. And then there's that smile. The one that I would tell jokes every second for the rest of my life to see. Great I'm turning into Simone DeBoviour. I give her the rose, which she accepts with a smile then I give my arm with she takes and then we head to the ballroom.  
  
"Where'd you get the tux at the last minute?" she asks.  
  
"Oh just something that I had, you know, lying around." I say, not wanting to let on that I had scrambled around for the damn thing. "Where'd you get the dress?" I then ask.  
  
"Oh just something I had, you know lying around." I nod silently before finally laughing, as we walk over to the balcony. It really looks good, the room. Cool designs. I'm thinking that that's the end of the conversation but then she surprises me. "Look I'm sorry I questioned your motives, I was wrong." She say's. I look at her and can tell that she is sorry.  
  
"You're forgiven." I say sighing deeply. She let's out a sigh as if that had been a weight on her shoulders for a long time. I feel horrible, cause she's right. I didn't lie, but I hadn't told the truth either. I don't care about the money. I really want to be with her, I love being in her company, I love how she makes me feel, I love her, but that damn bet. It's killing me on the inside. She smiles at me and I smile back. I hate this.  
  
"Ready for the prom?" she asks smiling.  
  
"Yes ma'am." I reply trying to forget my dishonesty and enjoy this time that I have with her. I give her my arm again, and she takes it with a laugh and we walk down to the dance floor.  
  
We are here: very weird. I can't stop staring at her. She's gorgeous. The different colored lights reflect on her pale skin and hair. She has this look that says 'I'm were I want to be' and I can't help but feel happy that I put that look on her face. She sees Mandella, who seems to have her panties in a bunch because she can't find some guy named William. Looking at the gown that she is wearing I'm guessing William Shakespeare. Kat sums it up best.  
  
"Oh Mandella please tell me you haven't progressed to full on hallucinations!" she say's. I look around for 'William' trying to figure out who the hell this guy is. I look up at the stage ands then tap her shoulder. She looks at me and I point to the stage. 'William' just so happened to be Michael. I'm not even gonna bother, cause quite frankly, I don't wanna know. He's wearing a matching costume to Mandella along with the grin. She's in heaven and so am I. I catch a glimpse of Cameron and Bianca and so does Kat cause she waves at them and her sister just beams back. The band ends their song and every one starts clapping including Kat and I. Then I get caught up in my favorite pastime. Staring at Kat. I swear I could do that for hours and never tire of her face. There I go again. She looks back at me with a tiny smile on her face. We stare at each other, not saying anything just staring. I lean in still staring at her and then a song starts playing. I stop clapping a look of mock shock on my face. Immediately she stops clapping. She looks like she's about to pass out. She looks over at the stage.  
  
"OH MY GOD IT'S…!" she shrieks but she doesn't finish the sentence. She's too far-gone to do anything but what she is currently doing which is pointing at the stage. 'Am I good? I am really good.' She looks like a hysterical girl who just met the Backside boys or who ever they are, I never really did pay much attention. I can't pay much attention to anything right now; I'm staring at her. She is staring at the stage in a trance. I grin and lean over infront of her to get her attention.  
  
"I called in a favor." I say. She just stares at me with a look that screams 'Thank you!!' Her eyes are wide open, and her mouth is agape. I glance over at the stage and see that the lead singer is walking over to us. She stands there for awhile singing to us staring at her, then at me giving me a secret smile as if seeing that I had surprised Kat thoroughly and then heads back over to the stage. Kat is still staring at them and she looks too beautiful for words. I've made her amazingly happy and I love it. I can't help myself, I have to do this. I lean over, cradle her chin with my fingers, lift her face and kiss her. She lets me and when I pull away her eyes are still closed. I like that about her too. She completely throws herself into anything she's doing. She's so passionate. I slide my hand down her arm and around her waist. She lays her head on my shoulder and I hold one of her hands against my chest with one of my hands. Her other hand is somewhere on my back and I really couldn't give a tinkers damn where it is really. I'm completely caught up in her. Her smell, her softness the way she makes me feel. She doesn't wear perfume, and she doesn't need to. Her hair smells clean like the air right after it rains, and her skin has the faintest smell of roses. So faint in fact that if you weren't paying attention you would miss it. I am very much paying attention. Her skin is so soft like a brand new teddy bear or like cotton and it feels like silk. We slow dance to the band. I need this. I really do. I need her, and it's a strange feeling.  
  
We are still dancing. Granted, it isn't slow dancing anymore. We are swinging and dancing wildly around the floor with absolutely no timing whatsoever, but that's ok. We are having fun. I spin her out again, deciding to tell her the truth.  
  
"Milwaukee." I admit. Yeah right like I was going to tell her the other one, I happen to enjoy breathing thank you very much.  
  
"What?" she asks as I pull her back in.  
  
"That's where I was last year." I clarify, and realization settles over her face. " I haven't been to jail, I don't know Marilyn Manson, and I haven't slept with the Spice Girls, I don't think." I start to do some kind of fast kind of dance move that before was known as ballroom dancing. "See my grandfather, he was ill so I spent the whole year on his couch watching Wheel of Fortune and making him SpagettiO's." I lean her back and she lets her head fall back "End of story." I finish. She let's out a bark of laughter and I grin back at her.  
  
"No way!" she says raising her head up. She is full out smiling, and I can tell that she knows that I'm telling the truth. I feel like we're closer together in those few seconds than ever before. I straighten us back up and then we start back dancing. Someone jerks me away form her and I turn to see a rather pissed off Joey.  
  
"Why is Bianca here with that cheese dick! I didn't pay you to take out Kat so some jerkoff could snake me with Bianca!!" he raves. I don't even here the last few words. All I can do is stare at Kat. The look on her face kills me. I know that she is angry, and embarrassed, and confused but most of all she is hurt. It shows in her expressive brown eyes. It cut's me to the bone. I want to say something but what can I say that could possibly make this right.  
  
"Nothing in it for you huh?!" she rages and then storms off. I feel my heart crack as she brushes past me angrily and stalks out. I look at Joey and I swear to God, I could rip his spine out with my bare hands. That's how much I hate him. But then I realize that it doesn't make sense to be mad at him because it's my fault. I'm the one that hurt her, not Joey. I'm the one that ruined my chance with her, not him. So instead I turn and hurry after her. God I hope It's no too late.  
  
This is not going well at all. She hasn't stopped yelling at me since I got here, not that I could blame her for that but good Lord can she yell.  
  
"Would you just give me a chance to explai-" I shout trying to get a word in but she's off.  
  
"You were paid to take me out, by the one person that I truly hate! I knew this was a set up!" she cries before turning to walk away. The hate and anger and hurt are flashing fiercely in her eyes.  
  
"No," she won't stop walking away and I need to tell her the truth "Listen, Kat, it wasn't like that ok!" I cry, grabbing her arms to turn her around to stop her.  
  
"REALLY? THEN WHAT WAS IT LIKE, A DOWNPAYMENT NOW AND THEN A BONUS FOR SLEEPING WITH ME?!?!" she shouts at me. How can she even think that! Is that what I have been reduced to in her mind? A manipulating jerk with a boner? I'm probably right on the money but she has to understand that it wasn't always like that!  
  
"NO! I DIDN'T CARE ABOUT THE MONEY OK, I CARED ABOUT-" I stop realizing that I'm shouting, "I cared about you." God if only that line didn't sound so weak. The incredulous 'Give-me-a-damn-break' look that she gives me says it all: Although it's the truth, she doesn't believe a word I'm saying. I mean not that I can blame her, hell I wouldn't believe me either if I were in her place. I've hurt her and I can't take it back and it's over. Not to mention these words mean nothing. Not after what she knows now. I sound like a floundering hypocrite and I feel like one.  
  
"You are so not who I thought you were." She says, spiting the words out like venom. I want to tell her that she's wrong but I can't, not after this. I've always thought that I make the worst decisions under pressure. I now prove my theory. I grab her face and kiss her. I get off easy. I was expecting a knee in the 'yeah', a good pummeling and then being flung over the balcony to get pummeled some more. Instead, she pushes me away with a force I don't even think I posses and with a look of almost disgust on her face, which hurts me more than a thousand glares, she turns and runs down the stairs. Ok scratch that, she fleas down the stairs. It's almost like she is floating. She's running because of me. I have just officially hit rock bottom. I never thought that I could hurt this much. I watch her go and I want to cry. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She wasn't supposed to find out. I turn to see Bianca running up to me but the look on my face silences her. She knows what happened, and there is nothing to say. I can't look at anyone right now so I turn my back to her. It wouldn't be wise to run after Kat. She's gone and the staircase looks as empty as I feel but I can still remember how her body felt against mine, I can still remember how she smelt, how soft she was, the way her mouth felt. That's gone now. It's over. All I have left are these memories that I'm sure will haunt me for a long time. The funny thing is that I knew that is was over. I'd known it since Joey went with his big fat mouth and ruined it. Then again it probably was over long before that. I had known that it would happen, that it would be over and I should have guarded my heart but I didn't know that it would hurt this much. It wasn't supposed to. It was her fault kinda. If she hadn't been so damn difficult then I wouldn't have had to go through such extreme measures to get to know her. And to know her is to love her, which would explain the big pile of horse shit that is my current residing place. 


End file.
